Many motorcycle fuel tanks are coupled to the motorcycle frame in a position between the motorcycle handlebars and the motorcycle seat. Although the size and shape of motorcycle fuel tanks vary significantly, many of the fuel tanks are secured to the motorcycle frame in a similar manner. One common way fuel tanks are secured to the motorcycle frame is by welding or otherwise securing multiple individual brackets to various locations on the fuel tank and coupling the individual brackets to the frame. The brackets are generally coupled to the frame using fasteners.